1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pens and more particularly to an improved pen having a plurality of easily removable cartridges of different colors being cascaded together.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of pens are commercially available. Most pens are designed for facilitating writing while some having additional features such as aesthetic appearance. Currently, there are removable pens available. The pen comprises a plurality of short cartridges matingly cascaded together along the hollow bar thereof. The cartridges can be classified as ones having graphite sticks of same color similar to pencils, ones having soft sticks of different colors formed of a fluorescent material similar to markers, and ones having wax sticks of different colors similar to crayons. In use, simply continuously push a cartridge into the top of the pen until a cartridge having a desired color is appeared at the bottom of the pen.
Such removable pens are gaining popularity recently. However, the well known pens suffered from a couple of disadvantages. In a case of the hand of a user exerted force upon a portion of the cartridge while removing the cartridge, the hand tends to be contaminated by the graphite, wax, or fluorescent material of the stick. Typically, it is difficult of washing off the contaminant. Moreover, the portion of the cartridge held by the hand is relatively small, resulting in a difficulty of removing the cartridge. Hence, a need for improvement exists.